Joshua Sentrium Burns (Dimensional Wars)
(This variation of the character only exists in Dimensional Wars. To see the original, go here: Joshua Sentrium Burns)Joshua Sentrium Burns is a protagonist within the Dimensional Wars lore. He is a member of the Freedom Fighters, fighting alongside former members such as Sonic and his friends. Basic Info Birth Name: Joshua Sentrium Burns Age: 40 Gender: Male Species: Sentrium Mobian Height: 3 Foot and 7 Inches Weight: 78 Pounds Eye Color: Cyan Date of Birth (Mobian Calendar): November 8th, 3220. Location of Birth: Mobotropolis, Westside Island (Northamer), Mobius Occupation: Freedom Fighters (Knothole Division) Nicknames: N/A LOT (Level of Temper. 1 is Angered Very Easily, 10 is Rarely Angered): 3 Basic Stats 1 is ranked as horrible, with 10 being ranked as absolutely amazing Total cannot exceed over 35. This Stat system of that of S.P.E.C.I.A.L, from the Fallout Series (since I can't think of anything else apparently lel). Equipment cannot influence these stats. Strength: 4 out of 10 Perception: 6 out of 10 Endurance: 4 out of 10 Charisma: 4 out of 10 Intelligence: 8 out of 10 Agility: 3 out of 10 Luck: 2 out of 10 Total: 31 out of 35 Appearance Joshua Sentrium Burns is a red furred Sentrium Mobian, weighing about seventy-eight pounds and standing at three foot and seven inches, while also having cyan eyes, and has three bangs upon his forehead. He usually wears his BFT-HUD on his forehead. His modified XM8 Assault Rifle is located within a red holster on his back, with his two Naval Dirk long daggers being located in opposite scabbards on his left and right hip. Standard Attire Joshua usually wears a cyan T-shirt that is worn over by a green unbuttoned hoodless coat that have orange buttons and exterior pockets, along with orange sweatpants that have two red exterior pockets, cyan gloves that has a single gray vertical stripe on both sides of the glove (which said stripe is located in the middle that ends where his fingers are) on his hands, along with black Boots that have two horizontal red stripes (one on the top and one in the middle) that are on his feet. Alternate Attires TBA Personality Social-Wise Joshua mainly acts like a serious individual in front of people he barely knows about, though will give them some amount of respect and kindness to them. Towards people he know however, he becomes more casual, sometimes even laid-back in front of them as the more he gets to know them... though he still obtains an amount of seriousness, kindness, and respect for said people. Regarding his close friends and family, he shows the upmost care and concern for them whenever they're in distress or danger, even vowing to protect them at almost any cost. To put it simply: Joshua is serious, but kind and respectful towards others, and gets casual around those he's fond of. Combat-Wise In terms of combat, Joshua is a tactical and strategic individual who is more of the defensive-offensive type, as in order to observe one's abilities to get enough information, he goes on the defensive before going on the sudden offensive... sometimes he does this the other way around. In battle, Joshua is very determined to win the fight, not backing down when he sees he can achieve victory, though will usually do so when he sees defeat is inevitable. However, when it comes to battle, Joshua has a short temper, which increases the chance of him going into a rage ascension whenever things aren't going his way. To put it simply: Joshua is tactical and strategic in his fights, and is very determined to win said fight, however his short temper will sometimes get the better of him. Preferences Likes: Milkshakes, Close Friends/Family, Improving his abilities/skills, Freedom Fighters, ??? Dislikes: Losing a fight, Seeing his friends/family hurt, His temper, Disrespect of himself and others, ??? Relations with other Characters These relationships will also include official characters. Relatives * Jayden Sarah Burns Sister, Closely bonded * Adex Zarvok Burns Close * Savanna Verdia Burns Close * Marilyn Bagley Regis Close * ??? Allies/Friends * Most of the Knothole Freedom Fighters * ??? Neutral/Rivals * ??? Enemies/Hostiles * ??? Equipment/Abilities Weapons Modified XM8 Assault Rifle Joshua possesses a modified variation of the XM8 Assault Rifle, which is an automatic firearm that's mainly effective at close to medium range. The XM8 Assault Rifle has been modified to fire armor-piercing 5.56x45mm rounds, along with an undermounted high-explosive grenade launcher that yields a small, but effective area of effect when used. The rifle has a magazine that can hold thirty bullets before having to reload, while the undermounted grenade launcher can only expend one grenade at a time. Naval Dirk (Long Dagger) (x2) Joshua posseses two aval Dirk long daggers that he primarily uses whenever he's in close-quarters combat. They are mainly used as a thrusting weapon, and are usually offensive in nature, but could also be used defensively. The blades on the dagger can only affect certain levels of armor, with higher grades rendering them ineffective. Abilities and Traits (Solo and Joint) Ice Creation/Manipulation (Inherited Solo Ability) Inheriting this ability from his father, Joshua is able to create and manipulate Ice, allowing him to create immense attacks and defensive barriers with this ability. Unlike his father, Joshua does not require the need of water molecules around to create ice, therefore he is able to create as much Ice as much as his stamina can allow him to (though he can still freeze water into ice with less stamina consumption). However, much so unlike his father, Joshua can only directly control three substances of Ice at a time, regardless of size and strength. Meaning as an example: while he is able to conjure an entire array of spiked ice walls, he can only move three at a time. No matter how hard Joshua tries, this limit imposed on him cannot be broken. When creating Ice for his own use, it usually takes up some amount of stamina, which depends on the overall size and thickness of the conjured ice. If there are existing batches of Ice or even Frost in the current area, Joshua is able to directly control them as well with a fewer cost to his stamina. Joshua is even able to directly freeze opponents either internally or externally, however he needs direct contact with the opponent with a significant amount of ice on said opponent. A couple of ice spikes impaling through someone's limbs or their body in general is usually enough to allow this. Enraged Determination (Solo Ability) Enraged Determination is a ability that appears uncommon within the Sentrium subspecies, even though Sentriums with LOT levels 3 - 7 have access to it. The ability is usually a last-ditch effort used by those who have the ability, and when their stamina has reached low levels during a fight, or if they are wounded to a certain point. Upon activation of this ability, the person's stamina will be completely replenished, as well as getting a speed and reflex boost and a stamina regeneration factor. The person's right eye will also emit in a flame-like state, with the flame's color being the color of their irises.. the flame will grow larger as the user's will to fight grow. The flame also acts as a representation on how powerful the person; the larger the flame, the faster the person's speed and reflexes get, and the faster their stamina regeneration. However, this ability does not last forever. The user of this ability has a set time duration until the ability's effects wear off. Specifically, the time limit depends on the user's level of Endurance; users with level 1 - 5 endurance will have a maximum 10 minute time period, while users with level 6 - 10 endurance will have a shorter 5 minute time period. Once the ability's effects wear off, the user's stamina decreases to where they are almost exhausted. The ability's effects will also wear off if the user calms down to a certain point, as the ability is only active in any of their rage ascensions. The ability itself also does not account for any wounds inflicted, meaning Enraged Bonds (Joint Ability) compatible with his sister; Jayden Enraged Bonds is a joint ability only accessible by both Joshua and Jayden, which activates when the both of them interlock one of their arms together. This ability allows the two siblings to almost think as one mind, while also dramatically increasing the overall power and effectiveness of their Rage Ascension abilities, as well as ascending the both of them to Livid Sentrium, without having to get more angry or enraged. The ability is mainly offensive in nature, as it increases the effectiveness of their abilities, however it hinders their movement significantly, due to one of their arms interlocked together, having to either rely on precise teleportation techniques, or otherwise coordinate their movements together (which is difficult), even with their minds thinking almost as one. Ascension Lock (Locked Trait) Ascension Lock is a highly rare trait that exists within the Sentrium subspecies, and is only accessible through a highly slight chance of heritance from a parent to a child, regardless of their level of LOT. Upon the death of both a child's parents, whether witnessed or not, the trait will immediately interlock the child into their second rage ascension permanently, even if the child does not feel any sort of anger or rage, with no possible way to revert the change. While Joshua does not have access to Ascension Lock for the time being (since his mother and father have not died), he will gain access once he does. Upon accessing it, Joshua will have permanent access to his Teleportation, Dark Energy, and Telekinesis abilities. However it will be hard to determine what emotion he is expressing, without any kind of outside source helping him express said emotion. Dark Sentrium (Rage Ascension) Dark Sentrium is typically Joshua's rage ascension, which is only accessible if he reaches a certain state of anger... or worse: rage. Since Joshua has a temper in battle, the chance of him entering this state is fairly significant if things aren't going his way, though he can also go into this ascension in casual conversation provided if he's ticked off enough. Within this ascension, he will be given access to dark energy attacks and teleportation, where he is able to teleport at distances at the maximum of thirty-five feet. Joshua's appearance isn't really changed much, safe for the fact that his eye color is replaced with Black Sclera with Red Iris', which is only possible because of his Sentrium heritage. Other than that, his appearance is basically the same. Strengths/Weaknesses Strengths Firearms Expert Although he's still currently training, Joshua is very skilled when handling a firearm, specifically that of his modified XM8 Assault Rifle, and other close to medium range weapons, but has difficulty with long range weapons. Experienced Swordsman Much like in the case with his firearms, Joshua is also skilled in melee combat, specifically that with his Naval Dirk Long Daggers, he is mainly effective with using long daggers and shortswords, but has difficulty with longswords, battleaxes, warhammers, etc. Weaknesses Joshua has a number of weaknesses that can be exploited by anyone at anytime. To take measures to prevent metagaming in roleplays however, these weaknesses will not be listed, and instead must be figured out. To put it simply: If you want to know his weaknesses, then you must take the time to figure them out by reading his page. Appearances This includes Series, Roleplays, Events, Etc. Canon * Dimensional War * ??? Non-Canon * ??? Unknown/Variable * ??? History (3220 - Present) TBA Gallery Want to make some art on this character and post it to the community? Here ya go. Go nuts.